My Stupid Phone
by writingwithheart
Summary: Laura Marano had never dreamed of going to an R5 concert and meeting her huge celebrity crush, Ross Lynch. She had also never imagined getting herself thrown into such a huge worldwide problem involving him. Well, she wouldn't have, if it wasn't for her stupid phone. RAURA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new story, this time, RAURA.**

**For all of you who are waiting for my **She Doesn't Fall **sequel, I promise you, it's coming. But, I've decided that I wanted to try a Ross Lynch/Laura Marano story first. Who knows, maybe no one will like this story and I'll go back to my other projects, but for now, please give this story a chance!**

**Disclaimer: The events in this story are completely fiction.**

**Enjoy!**

"Okay, Laura, it's your turn!" I groan and put my phone down. Truth or Dare, my _favourite _game. Every time my friends hang out at my house, we play Truth or Dare. I don't understand the value of it, but, its majority vote and I always lose.

"Fine, Dare," I say before I turn back to my Instagram account. It usually takes a while for my friends to come up with something good. There are little things in this world that I'm embarrassed to do. As I scroll through my feed, I see that Ross Lynch had posted a new picture of him with his band, R5, doing an awesome new stage move where he has to do a hand stand. And at the exact moment the picture was taken, his shirt had fallen down to where you could see his toned body. I sigh and fan myself in an attempt to calm my feels.

Suddenly, my phone is taken from my hands and I whip my head up to see my friends leaning in to look at it. They had all found the source of my sigh. Ross Lynch. Now, I had told my friends about my R5 obsession the first weeks we all met in freshman year, and now, 2 years later, they know that my obsession has only grew… and zeroed in on mainly one band member. But I couldn't help it. Ross, with his angelic voice, amazing body and sweet personality, he had made his way into my heart when I heard his voice in R5's first song, even though he hadn't hit puberty yet.

As I looked at my friends' faces, I could see they were going to use this fact against me. And I was correct. A minute later, all my friends took off towards the kitchen with my phone, with Raini yelling, "Don't follow us, Laura!"

So, being obedient, and trusting my friends more than I should have, I stayed put and waited for them. Ten minutes of rustling paper, and snickers later, they emerged, holding my phone, and 2 pieces of folded paper. I raised my eyebrows and they all burst into laughter. Calum calmed down first and handed me my phone back, assuring that they didn't do anything with it. So, it was the pieces of paper I had to be worried about.

Slowly, all my friends settled back into a circle and Raini spoke. "Okay, your dare is you have to take this piece of paper," as she spoke, she handed me one of the slips of paper, "and you must NEVER read it." I freeze and slowly place the paper, that I was about to read, on the ground. "Then, if you ever go to an R5 concert, you have to give it to Ross during the Meet and Greet." My eyes widen and the temptation to open the paper makes my skin crawl, and it's as if Raini can see that. "Yes, tempting isn't it?" She eyes the paper and smirks. "But, if you end up reading what's on it, we have a completely different note that we'll give to Ross ourselves, like a Plan B, got it?" I nod quickly. Take the note, and give it to Ross. Simple enough, but the jokes on them because I doubt I'll ever have enough money to buy tickets and Meet and Greet passes. I take the note and stuff it in my pocket, feeling sure I would never see it again.

"Got it."

**Wow, that was unbelievably short, I know. It was just to get things started. Now, I'm on Winter Break this week, so I'll hopefully get the next chapter up before the New Year.**

**Please, please, PLEASE consider reviewing so I know if I should continue with this story or not.**

**Happy Holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Hey guys! I know that I just posted 3 days ago, but there are many reasons I want to get this next chapter up! First, the reviews/follows/favs were amazing, and I am happy that you guys enjoy this story so far. Second, I hoped to get Ch. 2 up before the New Year's, so better safe than sorry, as I might forget later on. Thirdly, somewhat like the last reason, I feel like I am going to be busy since this is the last week before I have to go back to school *insert dramatic sigh* so I'm just going to update today!**

**Also, I want to wish an early Happy Birthday to Ross Lynch! He's turning 19 tomorrow, and I just can't believe how grown up he is. It feels like just yesterday when we were all tearing up at the fact that he was becoming a legal adult and everything. Have a great birthday, Shor!**

**Okay, so I bet only a couple of you took the time to read that…sorry. So, I'm just going to get on with it. **

**Enjoy!**

2 years later…

I sigh and pull the wrinkled piece of paper from my cabinet drawer. Tonight, I was going to see R5, my all- time favourite band! The only problem? The dare. Two years ago, my friends dared me to give a secret note to Ross Lynch if I ever went to R5's concert. In the beginning, I laughed at the dare, positive that I would never go due to the expensiveness of tickets. But, it seemed like my friends were far too eager to see this dare in action, so, on my eighteenth birthday, they surprised me with tickets. I should've been happy at that moment, but I only started fangirling when my friends left. At that _exact moment_, I was terrified, wondering like crazy what was in the note. But, I held true to my promise and didn't look at it. I wish I did though. Now, getting ready for the concert, I was panicking. What if it was utterly humiliating and I could never look at anything Ross related again. I don't think I could bear it. I sigh and stuff the note in my purse. Turning to my mirror, I look at myself one last time: perfectly curled brown hair, flawless dark make up, and a tight, short, vivid red dress that hugged and accented my curves. I was ready, physically, at least. Mentally, I felt like the note weighed as much as a brick in my purse. I couldn't wait to get rid of it… but, could I even, when the time came?

I push away the thought quickly, and go join my friends to head to the R5 concert!

* * *

><p>We get our tickets scanned and only then, do I feel excitement flood my system. I start bouncing on the balls of my feet, my eyes taking everything in, from the huge stage to the multi coloured flashing lights. I look down at my ticket and see that we were seated in the very first row! Not VIP but as close as we can get. My eyes widen in wonder. I turn to Raini, the question already showing on my face.<p>

"How did you guys manage the first row?" I ask in disbelief. Raini laughs and averts her eyes. "Welllll, we may or may not have pre- ordered them months earlier, as soon as we could, actually, after you agreed to the dare." She smiles sheepishly while I pale. This dare must be super important if all my friends are going to this extent to make me happy. I purse my lips, thinking for the billionth time what could be written on the paper, but eventually, I give up and sigh. "Okay, whatever. Let's go find our seats."

* * *

><p>We settle down after taking a look around, snapping pictures of the arena, and buying merchandise. The concert hadn't even started yet and I was having the best time! Even the thought of the note was buried so deep in my mind I forgot about it. Finally, the five of us, Raini, Calum, Parker, Carrie, and I have calmed down enough to focus on our surroundings. The lights have dimmed slightly, and the stage workers were filing off the stage. It was almost time! I moved to the edge of my seat, eagerly waiting, and my phone in hand to capture every moment.<p>

Suddenly, the lights dim until only the stage spotlights are visible. I squeal along with hundreds of other girls. "Welcome!" an invisible voice says, Ryland. Then, the Lynch's youngest sibling comes out, pumping the crowd, and I'm already up on my feet, dancing. He continues to DJ and boosts the fans and finally, I hear what I've been waiting for: "Now, put your hands together! Here is R5! WOO!" I scream and clap, my heart racing. One by one, the band members come out, shouting and jumping. Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ratliff, and lastly, Ross. He comes out, an enthusiastic mess of blond hair and worn Converse. I smile widely, and lean forward, trying to reach him. Somewhere, I'm aware of my friends snickering, but my attention is solely focused on the band.

I dance and sing my heart out with R5 as they play song after song. Sometime around an hour later, my feet are killing me, but I refuse to sit down. And that was a mistake. As I'm jumping and singing, the band takes a break and while Riker is talking to us fans, Ross lifts his shirt to wipe his sweat, and his drool- worthy six pack is visible. I scream in harmony with most of the fans in the arena, but one overexcited girl behind me lurches her entire body forward in a failed attempt to touch him, causing her to hit me, and that is why I should've been sitting. If I was, when the girl shoved into me, I wouldn't have stumbled almost over the gated off fence, and most importantly, I wouldn't have lost my phone. As I fell, my slick with sweat hand automatically came in front to hold on to something. Reaching to sturdy myself, I somehow lost my grip and my phone flew out of my hand. I straightened up quickly and watched helplessly as it sailed almost clichély in the air— slow with lots of spinning— and finally, landed with a silent 'thud' on the stage… right next to Ross' feet. I inwardly scream; this was not good. Luckily, no one had notice my phone suddenly appear on stage… that is until Ross bends down and picks it up. He rotated it with two fingers and then firmly grabbed hold of it. Only in my dreams had I pictured Ross holding my phone, and that was only to take a picture with me. Now, though, he was examining it, and looking into the crowd as if he could find the owner out of a thousand screaming fans, who, have caught on and were now jumping up and down with their arms outstretched so he could give them my phone a.k.a a random object but has Ross' fingerprints on it. I was part of that group too. I was leaning dangerously forward, my arms waving, trying to get his attention. Then, a hand clamps onto my shoulder, pulling me back. I turn to see Raini looking at me curiously.

"Laura, I know you're the biggest Ross fan and all, but it's just a phone." My eyes are darting from my best friend to Ross. I couldn't give up. My phone was like my technological diary: all my thoughts were written on note pads, my pictures of everything, _especially_ my hundreds and hundreds of pictures of R5 and separate ones of Ross, and most importantly, my videos of my voice. Yes, ever since I was young, I had a strong passion for music. I write my own songs, do covers, and sing everything in the shower. But, only my friends and family know that about me. Even though they say I have a great voice, I'd just never had a deep urge to share my music with anyone else, _especially_ Ross Lynch. While I'm struggling, my logical side says, "You're not the only one. I bet there's so many other girls like you," but my fearful side shoots out and says, "Ya, but Ross doesn't have _their_ phones, now does he?" and my logical side is quiet. I look at Ross again. He and the rest of R5 have taken in the crowd and are moving together to discuss the situation. _No! Don't let the concert end! This is my entire fault!_ I moan, putting my head in my hands. Raini is trying to soothe me, not knowing what the problem is.

"That's my phone Raini," I say, after I eventually look at her. All of my friend's eyes meet mine and they all look shocked. I sigh and explain, "I don't know what happened. It slipped out of my hand and landed on stage. I don't know what to do!" Altogether, my friends look at the phone that all the members of R5 are studying, and they recognize my red and white gems with silver music notes phone cover. While they turn back and think of a plan, my eyes are trained on Ross. He looks startled, as if he's never seen the crowd like this before. And with a shock, I realize that maybe they all haven't. I mean, bras and phone numbers will occasionally land on the stage, but an expensive IPhone 5? Even if there was a phone number taped to it, anyone in their right mind would realize that the phone needs to be returned to the owner. And since there's no phone number or _anything_ at all, that should _definitely_ mean the owner wants their phone back. Ross looks to Riker, snapping me out of my thoughts. They talk about something quick with lots of gesturing towards my phone and then the rest of the band nods in agreement.

As if a flip was switched, they suddenly get back into position with Riker yelling, "Okay, let's get LOUDER! This next song is an older one…." I flop back into my seat, relieved that I didn't wreck this night, but, as I stare at Ross as he slips my phone into his pocket, I'm not quite so sure.

**Review and let me know what you think! **

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm back with Chapter 3! I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long… with school starting again and less than 2 weeks until finals… ew. I'm not even going to talk about it anymore. It's already stressful enough thinking about it. **

**So, a note for this chapter: I have personally only gone to an R5 concert where the M&G was before the show, and I don't know if it's like that every time, but for the sake of the story, the M&G will be after the show and more one-on-one style.**

**Also, thank you for all your amazing reviews and encouraging words! I don't know if I'll be able to get another chapter up very soon but we'll see after your reviews (wink, wink).**

**Enjoy!**

I pace anxiously as I wait in line for the Meet and Greet. The concert had ended an hour ago, and I was still upset at myself for being so on edge. I promised myself that when this was all over and the dare was done, I was going to come back and lose myself in the show entirely. No stress or worrying, just enjoying the moment. But, being as this was the present, I was darted glances left and right and my pulse was leaping.

A teenage girl had just passed and she looked kind of annoyed. She was pouting, and her eyes were disappointed. "Stupid test," She muttered. My ears perked up, as did my friends' and we unsubtly leaned closer to her. "Password? Why is it so hard? I just want some of his DNA for my collection!" At that point, we all moved back and exchanged glances. I guess I wasn't the most obsessed after all. That wasn't the point though. There was something bigger.

"So, Ross is asking questions about the phone!" Raini concludes, and we all nod. "Well, no problem then. Laura answers them flat on, gets her phone back, and we end it all off with the dare!" I was finally starting to ease up, listening to Raini's logical run down, but when the word "dare" passing through her lips, I find myself shocked. After this chaotic night, I didn't think things could get worse. Turns out, I was unbelievably wrong, but, even if I wanted to do something about the dare, like, forget about it forever, I knew that my friends would never allow it. So, I just busy myself by thinking: of what to say to Ross, what not to say under pressure like, "I like your hair," I go over every detail of my phone, and what to do while the dare is in action.

Finally, after an excruciatingly long wait in line, listening to girls begging to Ross, and even storm dramatically away, my friends and I are at the front. The detailed plan was for 3 of us to go up, Raini to Riker, who was sitting beside Ross, Parker to Rydel, who was seated on the opposite side of Ross, and I would go talk with the blonde in the center (obviously). While we did that, Calum and Carrie would stay back in line to ensure no one would stand behind me and listen in. The approximate time we figured was about 5 minutes to prove the phone was mine, a couple minutes to take pictures, and then who- knows- how- long for the dare. After a quick glance to all of my friends, I commence the plan.

I put on my brightest smile— though a little nervous—and walk up to Ross, my pulse speeding out of control. _What would happen to the plan if I faint right now?_ I absent- mindedly think. That would be so bad, but at least the dare would be incomplete. Before I know it, I snap out of my thoughts and find myself right in front of Ross. I swallow back a gasp. He is so gorgeous— even more so up close. Ross' hair was messy and slick with sweat, the incandescent lights making the strands turn to a halo of gold atop his head; his eyes were sparkling with adrenaline, and even with this missing phone owner situation, his perfect lips were pulled in a smirk, which, turned into a grin as his eyes trailed up my body and landed on my face. I blushed, aware of how this was the best moment of my life: I was meeting Ross Lynch!

"Hi Riker!" I suddenly hear beside me. Raini's voice quickly reminds me of my current dilemma, and I look at the phone Ross is holding in his hand. He catches where my gaze is at and he chuckles.

"Yes, the phone. I've been trying to return in to the rightful owner, but with no luck. Now, maybe it's yours?" My eyes widen and I rapidly nod, which causes Ross to laugh again, the sound melodic to my ears.

"But, I have to ask you some questions. Three, to prove that this phone actually is yours?" I nod once, confident in the knowledge of my own phone. "Go ahead," I say, my voice as strong as I feel. "I can prove that that is my phone." Ross raises an eyebrow, hopefully impressed, and he starts his list of questions. "So, what's the wallpaper?" I don't even blink at this. "A picture of your band." Ross nods, and I can't help but smile. "But, lots of our fans have guessed that. It's kind of predictable. The second question is: what song is on pause right now?" Wow, that was a hard one… if it was for someone else. I knew my playlist like the back of my hand, especially since the majority were R5, and the rest were my own recorded songs. "Your band's 2013 cover of 'Girls' by The 1975." Ross looks me in the eyes, making my insides melt. "Yeah, you're right! I can almost say this phone _is _yours, but here's the last question: what's the password?" I mentally roll my eyes, eager to get my phone back, but on the outside, I was biting my lip. My password was a little embarrassing, especially since I was telling Ross. I take a deep breath. "Rosslychslis," I quickly say, my cheeks already burning. The blonde quirks an eyebrow. "What was that?" he says, genuinely confused. I groan. "Ross Lynch's lips."

Ross smirks and begins to type it in. After a few seconds, he sighs and looks up at me. "Sorry, this password is wrong," he says, sounding suddenly tired. At the back of my mind, I wondered how many people did he already deliver this line to, but the very first thing that settled in my mind was shock… and anger.

"What?! It can't be! This is my phone!" I exclaim, pointing at the said object. Ross doesn't even flinch, as if used to sudden outburst from crazy fans.

"Here! Let me type it in myself," I urge, my hands outstretched. Ross leans back, pulling my phone to his chest.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you take this," he raises his hand, "or else you could steal it." I step back and gasp. I wouldn't steal anything! I was offended that Ross would come to that conclusion on a member of the R5 family.

His eyes widen as he thinks the same thing and he backtracks. "I'm sorry, you don't look like someone to steal anything, but some people here are not like that." He mouths "Rossians" and I try to stifle my giggles. "What I mean to say is: if I let you hold the phone, I'll have to let everyone and someone might _actually_ take it." I nod slowly, the logic confusing me. How was I supposed to prove that the phone was mine when he couldn't ask me any other questions with the information provided on the Lock Screen and I couldn't touch it? Suddenly, behind me, I hear cheers of "Ross! Ross! Ross! Ross!" Disoriented, I turn around and see the rest of the fans in the line behind me looking impatient. Their eyes were skipping from star struck at Ross to glaring at me.

"Ah," Ross clears his throat, and I turn back around to face him. He stares at me for a second and sighs. "I'm afraid I've lost track of time. I have to meet with everyone else." My eyes widen and I frantically take in my surroundings. Raini and Parker were already off to the side with Calum and Carrie, shooting me worried glances. I mentally groan and face palm. This was not how the plan was supposed to work!

"Hey, I'm sorry, really," Ross says, touching my arm gently and pulling it away from my face. Oops. I guess I _actually_ groaned and face palmed. "I wish I could give you this phone—you were the only one who answered 2 out of the 3 questions, but how will I know if someone in line will answer all of them correctly…," _Yeah, right. _"I have to keep it, and… meet with everyone else now…?" Ross hints at me, asking me nicely to walk away, but I'm frozen, staring blankly at nothing. What went wrong? It was phone, pictures, and dare; simple and easy. Yet, I managed to mess it up and now, nothing was completed. After some time—seconds or minutes, whatever, I feel a tap on my shoulder and look to see Raini supporting me comfortably. She mouths "We'll figure this out," and I sigh. I face away from Ross, embarrassed to have zoned out like that, and that defeat crushes me. I silently shed tears as my friends gather and we walk over to the exit.

"Hey wait!" a voice shouts. I cry more fiercely, thinking about how I blew my first impression with Ross Lynch. "I never even got your name!" A part of me wonders why he would want to know it since we would probably never be seeing each other again, but the young, curious side of me turns my head to look in his direction. Immediately, Ross sees my tears that I forgot to wipe off and the look he sends me is apologetic, and agonized, as if he can't bare the sight.

"My—," I start before my friends pull me out the door; not knowing what I was about to do, and his perfect, anguished face disappears.

_My name is Laura Marano._

**If only all guys were so sensitive and caring… *sigh* Anyways, what did y'all think? I bet that I would start crying too if my crush told me to "take a hike"… in the sweetest way, of course. Still, it'll probably sting. **

**Review/ follow/ fav, please?**

**Until next time, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**So…um, hi guys. I know that it's been almost a month since I've last updated, and honestly, I have no excuse. I've already finished this chapter for the longest time, and am actually working on Chapter 6 right now. But, I guess I can blame it on Finals and school work, right? Well, no matter, I'm sorry for the long wait. Next time, if you truly want the next chapter as soon as possible, just bug me about it, and I'll get it up quicker. **

**Okay, enough with that. **

**Enjoy!**

"What is it with this phone!?" The blonde reporter says, waving her arms dramatically; a swirl of cue cards, flying hair, and everything. The camera pans to catch all the audience members in a frenzy of waving and shouting, before it zooms back to her face. "Our sources tell us that all of this happened during the R5 concert in Miami two days ago. A red and white IPhone seemed to have magically appeared on stage, and ever since then, Ross, Rocky, Riker, Rydel, and Ratliff have been conducting searches through Miami to find the owner! They will continue to look, as this mystery is completely baffling, but are still continuing their tour to New York tomorrow. Look out 'R5 Family New York,' could one of _you_ be the one R5 is looking for? I'm Anna Jackson (**PJO anyone?**) and stay tuned for—," a frustrated groan escapes my lips and I click off the TV, and then promptly hurl the remote across the room.

_Of course no one in New York will be the one R5 is looking for! She's going to be sprawled pathetically on the couch while you guys search in another state!_

"It's okay, Laura," Raini soothes, rubbing circles on my back. Raini had decided to sleep over the last couple of nights, concerned with my well- being, and I guess I couldn't blame her. Ever since the concert, I stayed in bed, not moving or getting up—even to brush my teeth. My hair was a rat's nest and I hadn't changed out of the red dress, even with it rucking up my sides. Only when Raini ripped my blanket off and dragged me to the bathroom an hour ago was when I finally freshened up in two days. After, I looked better, but inside, I felt defeated. I could barely think about the mess without crying, and every few minutes, I would catch myself reaching for my phone to go on Instagram or to check the time, only to reel back, like I was slapped. Imagine having your most valued possession taken away from you, like it was the air keeping you alive… that was how attached to it I was. And now it's gone forever, like a part of me had physically ripped itself out. All my special pictures, music, deep and personal diary notes, calendar events… EVERYTHING! Luckily, I still had my bearings: it was Sunday, probably afternoon, and I had been on the couch for motionless until the news came on. Now, I groaned and buried my head into a pillow, thoughts whirling through my mind: What would my parents say? I haven't talked to them since Friday, and no way was I telling them about my phone. I mean, I had just become a legal adult, and then lose my phone at a concert? I don't see that turning out well. And what about my phone in general? What if someone _actually _gets all the right answers, and gets my phone. I mean, there are 7 billion people in the world, and I guarantee I'm not the only one who thinks about Ross' lips… Anyway, not only will my phone be in someone else's possession, but I could seriously be blackmailed… the possibilities were endless! The only thing that kept me somewhat grounded was the thought of R5 having my phone. _They have my phone! They're touching my phone! But I'll never get it back…_

"Laura, please, we'll figure this out," Raini comforts, pulling me up. For a moment, I forgot that she was there; I was wrapped up in my own stupid problems. Her eyes were worried, her lips set in a tight line. She didn't want to see me hurt, but she didn't know how to help because everything was internal. My phone was gone, leaving me feeling hollow, and whenever I think of Ross, a deep sense of regret washes over me. Lots of what ifs or should haves. None of my friends saw his face that night. None of them understand how much he cares about his fans, and to see one bawling her eyes out… I am so guilty.

"Thanks Raini," I sigh, forcing a tired smile onto my lips. Maybe if I pretended that I was fine, the pain would go away. Raini's eyes narrow, as if she doesn't believe me, but she also smiles.

"That's better. Now, how about we get some food, 'cuz granola bars and water isn't cutting it." Raini playfully shoves me off the couch and towards the stairs, telling me to get dressed.

"We're gonna go to the mall, okay?" she commands, more than asks, and watches as I walk up the stairs. I make it to my room and smile my first real smile since coming back home on Friday. Losing my phone was devastating, but I think that losing one of my friends would probably kill me. I needed them more than I ever thought I would. With that thought to anchor me, I open my closet and decide on a blue dress.

Raini's POV

I watch as Laura disappears up the stairs and then I quickly pull my phone out and dial a number. Laura needs help and I wasn't going to let her suffer any longer. I mean, her smiles are completely forced, and I don't believe them one bit. She is my best friend, and I can read her like a book, especially when she seems so vulnerable these days. She can't stop crying for more than a few hours, and honestly, getting her to get out of bed this morning was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. But, sitting on her bedroom floor for two days, I have had _plenty _of time to think… and plan. I had slowly come up with something, but it is insane and probably impossible, and that was why I needed help. The ringer suddenly stops and a female voice greets me on the other line.

"Hey Carrie, its Raini," I say, waiting as she chirps a "hi."

"Now, listen, are the guys with you?" I ask, and she replies a "yes," but I can hear the curiosity and twinge of worry now in her voice.

"Great, I need you to meet me at the mall in ten minutes, okay?" I instruct, listening as Carrie agrees, but before I can give her more directions, I hear Laura's footsteps thudding on the stairs.

"Shoot, Laura's coming. I'll text you the rest of the information, but just meet me there!" I whisper, and hang up, seconds before Laura appears next to me. She smiles and throws a light sweater overtop of her blue dress, a very casual motion, as if she's totally fine, but I can see her fingers twitching restlessly, searching for her missing phone.

"Okay, ready to go! How about you?" Laura asks, grabbing her car and house keys. I just nod, busy texting Carrie the details. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Laura shrug at me and walk out the door, and a second later, I follow, simultaneously pressing "SEND."

* * *

><p>"So," I say, leading Laura towards the food court. "I actually have to…uh… go to the… washroom, but you can get your food first. I'll be back soon," I lie badly, hoping Laura doesn't notice. Fortunately, she doesn't seem to and instead, nods and walks over to a hamburger place.<p>

I let out a breath and rush away from the court, and back into the maze of stores. Soon, I see three relatively tall heads leaning outside of a clothing store, and when they see me, their eyes widen and they run over.

"Raini, what's going on?" Calum questions, eyes wide. I cringe, realizing that they must've thought something _really_ big was happening, probably because I made it seem that way.

"Sorry guys, it's nothing horrible. I just wanted to talk about Laura." A sudden silence comes over all of us at the mention of our best friends' name. We all felt guilty for bringing Laura to the concert and blamed ourselves for her losing her phone. We all knew how important it was to her, and how badly she's been coping without it.

"Okay, what is it?" Parker is the first to break the silence, and then they're all staring at me curiously. I take a deep breath, wondering how I was going to word this. I mean, we would all do anything for Laura, but my plan? It was a crazy idea but I know that if I just manipulate their compassion and guilt—only by a tiny bit—they would do it.

"I have this plan to help Laura out of her…funk," I start, realizing that "funk" was a weird but true way to put it. My friends perk up immediately, wanting to help Laura too.

"We have to get her phone back." And just like that, they coil away, thinking of what I have in mind.

"Raini, we can't! How—?" Carrie exclaims, cutting off at the end, probably thinking of duct tape and ropes… well, that was Plan B.

"Yeah," Calum and Parker agree, knowing how my plans usually were, and the fear balanced against their friendship with Laura. Luckily, that was what I was here to do: tip the scale. I spread my arms and get their attention again.

"Guys, just think about it…"

* * *

><p>Laura's POV<p>

I poke around my fries, having lost my appetite after hearing "Loud" blast through the mall speakers. What has happened to me so that I can't even enjoy an R5 song anymore? Disgusted, I drop the plastic fork and look up, suddenly seeing Raini in front of me.

"Hey," I say drily, the song making me have a sudden mood shift. "I might not have a way to check the time anymore, but going to the washroom surely doesn't take that—," I stop my sentence abruptly when I see Calum, Carrie and Parker appear behind Raini. They were all smiling weirdly, like they were hiding something, but at the same time, it looked like they were… hopeful? For what, I didn't know.

"Sorry about that," Raini apologizes, not yet telling me how our other friends had coincidently showed up at the mall. I snap my gaze back up to her. She also had a crooked grin on her lips and the next words that pass them are surprising enough to make me almost fall out of my chair.

"Anyways, guess who's going to New York?"

**Aw, remember when Trish used to do that? I miss the fetus Austin & Ally characters. They're all grown up now and acting differently. They're mature and less goofy…well, except Dez. **

**Please review, follow, and fav, if you want.**

**Until Chapter 5 *waves***


End file.
